Ascenção Para Equestria
by stake2
Summary: Essa a historia de um menino... que gostava muito de um desenho... onde tinha seis poneis... uma roxa,uma rosa,uma branca,uma azul com cabelos de arco-iris,uma laranja,e uma amarela... ele gostava tanto delas e do desenho... ele sentia como se pudesse visita-las...


**E ai pessoal** aqui o Stake,e hoje eu queria mostrar uma historia que eu escrevi... ela uma historia completa então não vai ter parte dois parte tres, e espero que gostem... e deem dicas de como eu posso melhorar... a historia se chama "Ascensão Para Equestria" e eu me acho parecido com o menino da historia, não a parte em que a Twilight guia ele mas a parte em que ele acredita que esse mundo existe e quer visitar esse mundo... e eu tambem acredito que o mundo de Equestria exista e quero ir para la quando eu morrer... eu gosto muito mesmo dessa historia :') bom fiquem com a historia:

 **Ascensão Para Equestria**

 **Essa é a historia** de um menino... que gostava muito de um desenho... onde tinha seis poneis... uma roxa,uma rosa,uma branca,uma azul com cabelos de arco-iris,uma laranja,e uma amarela... ele gostava tanto delas e do desenho... ele sentia como se pudesse visita-las... e ele sentia uma afinidade com elas... como se ele fosse muito parecido com elas... principalmente com a roxa... ele assistia o desenho todo dia... e tinha os episodios baixados no computador dele... ele gostava mesmo do desenho e das poneis... e a ponei roxa era tipo uma princesa e ela mesmo sendo princesa não se achava melhor que os outros poneis e ele adorava isso nela... porque ele tambem era "acima" de algumas pessoas e mesmo assim não se achava melhor que os outros... ate que... um dia... ele ouve uma voz chamando ele... e ele percebe que a voz da dubladora da ponei roxa... ele acha estranho... porque ele ja tinha imaginado historias sobre o desenho e nessas historias ele pensava nas vozes das dubladoras... mas não na vida real... essa voz fala pra ele que... que ela quer guiar ele na vida... para no final da vida dele ele poder visitar elas... ele fica muito feliz com o que ele escuta... ele olha no relogio do computador dele e ve que ja quase hora de jantar... a mãe dele chama ele para jantar falando "a comida ta pronta"... a voz da ponei roxa fala para ele "diz obrigado m e depois que acabar tudo bem?" e ele responde "sim"... ele termina de comer e diz "obrigado pela comida mãe" a mãe dele fala "não tem de que filho"... alguns minutos depois de comer ele vai tomar um banho... termina o banho e fala para mãe delea mãe dele que vai ir dormir... e ainda acordado ele ouvi a voz da ponei roxa... "voc fez muito bem hoje... voc parece ser legal... n o posso esperar para ver voc " e ele fala "eu tambem" e depois ela fala "eu li em um livro que tem aqui no mundo onde eu vivo e tava escrito no livro que um dia aqui igual a um ano no seu mundo... ou seja pra mim não vai demorar muito pra você vir pra cá mas pra você vai" e ele suspira de um jeito triste e ela fala "mas não fica preocupado não... eu sei que vai ser bem legal a sua visita" e ele fica mais feliz... e ela fala "agora hora de ir dormir..." e ele fecha os olhos para dormir... e tem um sonho onde esta brincando com suas amigas poneis na cidade onde elas moram... e depois acorda de manhã um pouco cansado... e a ponei roxa fala "hora de levantar dominhoco..." e ele fala ok... ele levanta da cama e vai escovar os dentes... e termina e depois se apronta para ir para escola as sete horas da manha... ele olha no relogio da casa dele para ver que horas são... e são seis horas da manhã ... e ele vai para a cozinha preparar o café dele... prepara uma torrada com manteiga e um leite com achocolatado... e quando ele termina de fazer os dois itens ele pega o leite coloca na mesa... a mãe dele chega no corredor com o cabelo bagunçado e pergunta o que ele esta fazendo e ele fala que esta se preparando para ir para a escola e ela fala que ele acordou muito cedo e ele disse que gosta de acordar cedo... e ela fica feliz que ele acordou tão cedo para ir para a escola... e a voz da ponei roxa fala "nossa você ta animado para ir pra escola mesmo em..." e ele sorri... ele pega a bicicleta dele e vai para escola com ela como sempre... e ele chega na escola e prende o pneu da bike dele com uma corrente e um cadeado e entra na escola... e vai para a primeira aula e a voz da ponei roxa tenta ajudar ele nas aulas... e depois chega o recreio e ele trouxe um lanche que ele fez em casa para a escola... e a ponei roxa fala para ele dividir com os amigos dele e ele fala "eu sempre divido com eles" a ponei roxa sorri... ele divide o lanche com dois amigos dele que não levaram lanche... e a ponei roxa fica feliz... e o recreio acaba e ele volta para a sala... e assiste as aulas restantes... e depois pega a bicicleta dele e volta para a casa... ele guarda a bicicleta dele e entra dentro de casa e fala que chegou... a mãe dele fala para ele se trocar e vir comer... ele se troca e fica sentado na cama a mãe dele fala para ele vir comer e ele fala que ja vai ir... e a voz da ponei roxa fala que não aguenta esperar pra ele vir e ele fala que tambem... e ele vai comer... ele termina de comer e fala obrigado pela comida e a mãe dele sorri... e ele fala que vai ir no computador... e ele vai para o quarto dele e liga o computador e abre a pasta onde esta os episodios do desenho que ele tanto adora... ele assiste alguns episodios... e ele clica em outro episodio e a voz da ponei roxa fala para ele que consegue ver o que ele esta fazendo e ele fica um pouco assustado mas volta ao normal depois... e ela fala que legal o desenho que ele assiste e ele disse que tipo uma gravação de todas as coisas que os poneis fazem e ela fala que isso legal ele pergunta porque e ela responde "é que me trás boas lembranças, é legal ver o que nos fazemos... tipo um diario" e ele sorri... e assim esse menino vive... ele esta sempre tentando melhorar... e no final visitar o desenho favorito dele... muitos anos se passam e ele... hoje ao seus vinte anos... ainda mantem contato com a ponei roxa... e agora ele tambem conversa com as outras poneis... ele trabalha e tem sua propria casa... e ele esta muito feliz... mesmo não estando no mundo dos poneis... ele tem uma esposa que ajuda ele muito... e que tambem gosta do desenho... e ele ainda assiste o desenho que esta na sua sua setima temporada junto com sua esposa... e ela tambem acredita que esse mundo existe e eles fizeram uma promessa para os poneis e para si mesmos que quando ele e ela se forem... eles vão ir o visitar este mundo... e a esposa dele tambem conversa com as poneis... e a ponei roxa fala para os dois que quer muito ver eles... a ponei rosa fala para os dois que vai fazer uma festa quando eles chegarem... e a ponei roxa repete o que tinha dito alguns anos atrás: "como eu ja tinha dito um dia no meu mundo é igual a um ano no seu mundo então vão chegar logo não?" e os dois falam "sim"... e assim mais um dia se passa... e dois anos se passaram... agora o homem com seus vinte e dois anos e a esposa dele com vinte e um... eles ficam todos os dias pensando em visitar o mundo das poneis... e sempre trabalhando... eles voltam para a casa deles e comem o jantar... e depois vão dormir... e ainda acordados os dois escutam a ponei roxa falar "vocês melhoraram muito desde que começamos a falar com vocês" e ele fala "você conversava com a minha esposa ao mesmo tempo que comigo?" e a ponei roxa fala "não... eu falava com você e enquando eu estava em silencio eu ficava falando com ela e com outras pessoas" e ele fala "então se deve te tido um trabalhao em" e a ponei fala "que nada" e eles dormem... e eles continuam melhorando e vivendo assim... se passam vinte anos e ele com seus quarenta e dois anos e ela com quarenta e um... um pouco velhos... ainda trabalham muito... e agora com um filho menino... eles sempre assistem o desenho com o filho deles... e o filho deles tem dez anos... e eles são muito felizes juntos... a ponei roxa fala "o filho de vocês muito fofinho" e a ponei amarela fala "e-eu tambem acho"... mais vinte anos se passaram... e ele com sessenta e dois anos e ela com sessenta e um... ainda assistem o desenho com o filho... e ele mora do lado dos pais dele... e ele sempre vem na casa dos pais dele para assistir o desenho junto com ele... e ele fala para os pais dele que desde os dez anos que as poneis falam com ele... e dez anos depois... os pais dele morrem... e ele fica muito triste... ele deixa flores nos tumulos do pai e da mãe dele e volta pra casa... chegando em casa ele liga o computador dele e assiste os episodios baixados do desenho... assiste a primeira temporada inteira e chora assistindo porque vem uma lembrança de quando ele assistia com os pais dele... e a ponei roxa fala para ele "não fica triste... os seus pais me falaram que estão te esperando aqui" e ele fica feliz novamente... dez anos se passam e ele com quarenta anos ainda assiste e sempre feliz imaginando visitar o mundo do desenho... e alguns anos se passam e ele morre por velhice... e depois de morrer ele se encontra em um vacuo... e depois uma luz forte aparece na frente dele... e depois ele percebe que esta no mundo do desenho e percebe algumas criaturas na sua frente... a ponei roxa,a rosa,a branca,a azul com cabelo de arco-iris,a laranja e a amarela e do lado os pais dele... ele fica tão feliz que ate chora... e todos se abraçam chorando de felicidade... e o homem fala para a esposa "eu prometi que iriamos se encontrar aqui" e ela e o filho sorri... e juntos os nove amigos estão sempre se divertindo juntos... e o homem fala "espero que mais humanos venham pra cá" e a ponei roxa fala "eu tambem"... e o trio de humanos saem para passear pela cidade do desenho para conhecer os seus personagems favoritos... e assim eles vivem... conquistaram o sonho de viver com **os** **poneis favoritos deles.**


End file.
